deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose vs. Juvia Lockser
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog and Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail. Description These two obsessive lovers are always following their own respective crushes, but which stalker is stronger? Interlude Wiz: When there is someone you really like, you just want to... you know, chase after them until they're yours. Boomstick: Yep, especially from these two stalkers. Wiz: Like Amy Rose, the pick hammer welding hedgehog... Boomstick: ...And Juvia Lockser, the water wizard of Fairy Tail. Wiz: This battle will be analysed through all their original canon sources and closely type media that supports the original sources. Excluding all contrary sources like Fairy Tail: City Hero or the Archie Comics. Where Amy and Juvia have very different origins from their original counterparts. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Amy Rose Wiz: Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who was totally obsessed with the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Yep, with many years of seeing her stalking Sonic, she never gives up trying to chase after him. Wiz: Keep in mind Sonic's casual running speed is around 700 miles per hour, if Amy can at least keep up with Sonic, her top running speed would have to be around that. Boomstick: That's creepy coming from a stalker, she even has her own Sonic sensor to know where Sonic went. Wiz: That is even more creepier, but let's talk about Amy's abilities. Amy's abilities are above average, her main weapon is her Piko Piko Hammer. Boomstick: With that Hammer, Amy is shown to create tornado whirlwinds, float herself, send robots sky rocketing and even smash metal. Wiz: Assuming these metal blocks are made of stainless steel and measuring the size of the block, Amy must have applied at least 45,000 PSI (310.3 MPa). But other than her Piko Piko Hammer, she has some other abilities. Boomstick: Amy has skills in boxercise and kickboxing, can do a homing attack, spin attacks and make herself invisible for a short time. Wiz: Even she herself can stand against an army of robots on her own, but she also has some share of downsides. Boomstick: Yep, this 13 year old hedgehog can get dizzy when using her spinning attacks which could make her lose focus. Wiz: Talk about losing focus, Amy has a lot of growing up to do, she is immature, temperamental, stubborn and can rush into action without thinking. Boomstick: But no matter what happens, she will always do her job. Amy: If I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic! Juvia Lockser WIz: It all started somewhere deep into the gloomy rain, a certain girl with blue hair has always been lonely. Her name is Juvia Lockser. Boomstick: Yeah, this girl has been really lonely because her parents passed away. Wiz: Not only that, she constantly makes rain around where ever she goes. In her childhood, all the kids avoids her and some even teases her. Boomstick: She decided not to make herself lonely by making dolls. Wiz: As she grew older, people always have commented her about the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel extremely depressed. But that was until she got accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild and became one of the Element 4. Boomstick: But during the war with Fairy Tail, she met the ice wizard Gray Fullbuster, where she immediately fell in love with him. Wiz: While battling, Gray saved her from falling down the roof. That is when she finally stopped the her rain problems. After the war, Phantom Lord was forced to disband due to causing trouble with Fairy Tail. Eventually, after stalking Gray, she helped Team Natsu in the Tower of Heaven and then accepted to become a member of Fairy Tail. Boomstick: Yep, she's really happy in that guild. Now let's talk about her abilities. Wiz: Juvia's main magic is called Water, a special type of water magic that allows her to manipulate water, boil water or other unique ways to use water such as turning her body into water to avoid getting hit by both physical and certain magical attacks. Boomstick: But she must activate it at will, as you know it is not really an automatic defense system. Wiz: Right, Juvia can breathe underwater, have different spells like Water Jigsaw, Whip, Claw, Cyclone, Lock, Nebula, Slicer and... uh, Wings of Love? Boomstick: A move that Juvia developed over her feelings for Gray. But that's not all what Juvia can do. Look at that slicer, she cut the solid stone like it was nothing. Wiz: With pressurized water like that, Juvia could also cut through solid steel like it was nothing. This would put her water slicer at almost 90,000 PSI (620 MPa). But not only that, Juvia's water magic can also become more powerful if her emotions become stronger. Boomstick: Damn, not only she's strong, but very maneuverable too. Wiz: In conjunction with her Water Body, Juvia can use the spell Sierra where she rushes into her opponents with her water body boiling hot water as well as increasing her mobility. But there are some weaknesses about Juvia and her magic. Boomstick: Although she can avoid any physical damage with her water body, she can be hit by anything with a possible counter to water. Such as freezing her, completely vaporize her or even electrocute her. Wiz: But more importantly, not only that Juvia has a limited amount of magic like all wizards, she can be quite unfocused just like the time in that Naval Battle. Boomstick: And she tends to think any girl would try and steal Gray from her. But this water woman is continuing on to win Gray's affection. Juvia: I have a surprise for you my darling Gray! Something warm for you to munch on! I call them Gray buns! Gray: Well they look really tasty, but it would feel weird to gnaw on my own face. '' Death Battle At a park, Juvia is walking down the streets with a gift when she saw a blue blur pass by at full speed. ''Juvia: Well that was weird, wonder what was that? From a distance, Amy runs trying to chase Sonic. Amy: SONIC, GET BACK HERE! Juvia just notices Amy running but the latter accidentally bumps into Juvia, making her drop the gift. Juvia gets angered with Amy. Juvia: Hey watch it, I just made that for my darling Gray. You'll pay for that. Amy: Sorry, I... Juvia suddenly whips Amy with a water attack knocking her back. Amy: OWW! That's it, you won't get away with this. '---FIGHT---' Amy starts off by using her traditional hammer attack but it passes through Juvia's Water Body. Amy: What? Amy hits again. Amy: Come on. Amy continues using other techniques with her hammer, Rose Typhoon and Spin Hammer but still passes Juvia's Water Body. Amy: Why can't I hit you? Amy continues her Spin Hammer but gets dizzy. Amy: *dizzy* My head. Juvia: As you can see, my body is made entirely of water. Amy: *dizzy* You got to be kidding me. It just reminds me of that Chaos monster. Juvia: It's my turn now, WATER NEBULA!!! Amy is thrown into the air. But she uses her Tornado Hammer, which blows a tornado at Juvia pulling her up into the air. Juvia: A wind tornado? Amy: Take my Rose Typhoon! Amy again uses her hammer again, but the passes through her Water Body again. Amy: Grrr! Now you're making me mad. Juvia: More like you're getting on my nerves, SIERRA!!! Juvia rushes towards Amy and attacks her with boiling water, which then burns and pushes Amy to the ground. Juvia: Are you done yet? Amy: No not yet. But you'll see. Amy gets up and turns herself invisible. Juvia: What? She disappeared. Amy: Take this! Amy finally hits Juvia with her Hammer but the latter gets more angrier and uses another spell. Juvia: GO FORTH!!!! WINGS OF LOVE!!!! GRAY LOVE!!!! Amy: Oh no, just when I had the chance to hit? Juvia creates a ferocious whirlpool around her and hits Amy with great force. Amy: *screams* Juvia: WATER CLAW!!! Juvia hits Amy again. With Amy feeling pain from the attack. Amy: Ow! That hurts. Amy gets shock of Juvia's next attack. Juvia: WATER SLICER!!! Amy manages to dodge some of her attacks. Amy: That's it, time to see what my Piko Piko Hammer can... One of the slicers cut through her hammer. Amy: Oh, come on!!!! You just broke my hammer? Juvia: My water slicers can cut through solid steel. Amy: That's what my hammer is made out of... Amy is suddenly trapped inside a ball of water. Amy: WHAT!!! I CAN'T GET OUT! Juvia: My water lock is inescapable. Sonic Drowning song. Amy tries to use her hammer techniques but couldn't do anything to break out of the Water Lock. Amy: I'm losing air!!! Amy then loses breath and finally drowns. Juvia then lets go of a drowned Amy. Juvia: Drip Drip Drop. Juvia picks up her dropped gift and looks at it. Juvia: Well, at least the gift is not broken. Time to give this to my darling Gray. '---KO---' Juvia is walking back to the guild with high hopes of her gift to make Gray happy. A drowned Amy is found by Sonic and his friends. Results Boomstick: You know Wiz, dying by drowning is one of the most intense moments in a Sonic game. Wiz: Yeah, Amy may have the advantage in speed and a hammer but this time, defense is the best offense. Boomstick: Amy may be tough but she would definitely have a hard time trying to hit Juvia in her Intangible Water Body. Wiz: While Juvia does need to activate her Water Body consciously, Amy could try to sneak up to her invisibility and her hit. But if we look into Juvia's durability feats, she has taken a barrage of attacks without having to use her Water Body. Boomstick: But still, with Amy having the temper, she can rush into battle without thinking. Wiz: We looked into all her hammer techniques without any addition support from her friends and actually surprised that none of her offensive techniques would hit Juvia's water body. Boomstick: Juvia even had a much wide range of spells in her arsenal and she is much stronger than Amy. Wiz: Even if Amy can smash through metal that provides over 45,000 PSI (310.3 MPa), Juvia's Water Slicers can easily cut through rock or steel very easily, which are comparable to that of water jet cutting providing almost 90,000 PSI (620 MPa). Boomstick: That's 2 times more than what Amy can do with her Piko Piko Hammer. Even if Amy can know how to swim, unlike Sonic, she obviously could not breath underwater. Wiz: Juvia's Water Lock is practically inescapable unless those who are capable of freezing or vaporizing water. Unfortunately, Amy doesn't have any techniques to break out of it. Boomstick: I know most of you fanboys would try to say "no one can compete against a Sonic character", but that is obviously not the case when you put into the research. Wiz: Amy was obviously fast and having a weapon, but she could not compete with Juvia's attack, defense, water attacks and drowning abilities. Boomstick: Amy just couldn't keep her Rose petals from falling off. Wiz: The winner is Juvia Lockser. Thanks for reading this guys. Comment down below to let me know what's your opinion. By the way, I really start to like Juvia after researching her. Next Time Wendy & Carla vs. Cream & Cheese Trivia * The connection between Amy and Juvia is that both girls are complete stalkers who chase after their respective crushes, Sonic and Gray. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018